


What times brings

by so_damn_Mishalicious



Series: Shiptober 2019 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Engagement, M/M, Minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_damn_Mishalicious/pseuds/so_damn_Mishalicious
Summary: To ensure a truce with Midgard Thor is to be engaged with a mortal. Accepting his fate he founds himself rather... irritated about the state of his fiancee.





	What times brings

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble for my wife for Shiptober as ThunderHawk is very dear to us.
> 
> Warning: English is not my native language, I got no beta reader, so please bear with me.
> 
> Kudos, comments and such are highly appreciated ♡

He was not taken aback by his father's information of his engagement. Thor was the crown prince of Asgard after all, raised and trained a warrior but he knew politics. The chance had been high that he'd have to participate in an arranged marriage and they needed this truce with Midgard to strengthen their armies against Thanos.

The blonde didn't pay it too much mind - humans were a feeble species, their life span less than a blink of an eye. He had lived for two millennia and would for some more if he were not to fall in battle. So there would always be time to find a new mate, a worthy queen to rule at his side after this thryst had passed.

The first time he met his destined he was… irritated to put it mildly. The human chosen to become his future partner was not more than a small child, hardly passing his knees, all big blue eyes and a round squishy face. Thor reminded himself of his height and knelt down to the toddler hiding behind his mother's legs, smiling softly as he had been told he could be scary when towering over people. "Hello there little one… I am Thor, prince of Asgard. I shall be your future spouse. Do you mind to tell me your name?". The child seemed unsure, before muttering a quiet. "I'm Clint."

Thor didn't take offence in the child's behaviour - he couldn't have been older than a few summers and he knew from his younger brother that not all children were brash and loud like he had been. Further discussions were handled by the boy's parents and he diligently sat through them, though he wondered why Midgard had chosen to couple him with a male. A marriage with no offspring was rather undesired in his home world. But he had no saying in this matter, so he did what he had to do - smile and pretend to be fine.

He later took his leave at dusk, stepping out in the spacy gardens the family of Barton called their own. About to raise his hammer, calling for Heimdall to open the Bifrost, a movement in the corner of his eyes caught his attention and he stopped to turn around. The boy called Clint had followed him outside, a plush doll in the shape of a dog tightly clutched to his body. "U goin'?"

The god smiled, having a soft spot for children in general and nodded. "Aye but do not feel unsettled, little one. I promise to visit you whenever my duties spare the time to do so."

The toddler pondered over the words, before nodding and passing the distance between them in quick but wobbly steps. Again he crouched down, catching the child before it could stumble and fall over, only to be hugged in a tight embrace. "Bye bye Sor…".

The blonde huffed, definitely amused by the way-off pronunciation of his name and touched by the soft gesture and parted with a loving pat to the minor's head. Clint was indeed a sweet thing, maybe he had been a good choice indeed.

+++

The following years went by in a blur. Thor tried his best to visit Midgar regularly, at least once or twice a year but chaos flared up in the other realms and he was called into battle. It was hard to remain track of how long he had been out there, saving innocents and bringing peace to the worlds under Asgard's rule but as his mission ended for now, he felt the fatigue of being in battle for far too long. 

He decided to use the newly formed calmness in Yggdrasil's branches to pay Earth - how their inhabitants called it - a visit after the boisterous feast celebrating their victory. Still clad in his battle armour but being properly washed and rested he directed the Bifrost to Midgard, emitting exactly on the same spot as he always had. Not much had changed at the first vary glance he got of his surrounding but the approaching arrow had him turn out of it's way just in time for not being hit. Expecting an enemy he clutched Mjoelnir tight, ready to battle the assaulter that had sneaked upon him.

"Huh not bad, Blondie. Nice reflexes. Next time though could you just pop up somewhere else? I don't really care where but not in the middle of my range?"

His attacker stood not far at the beginning of the poarch he had landed, a bow in his hand. Quickly taking in the rest of his surroundings Thor did have to register that the open floor of grass he had known was now being replaced with a training range, set up for different shooting methods. His eyes found the other again, raking his form from head to toe. He was a young adult at best, not too large in height but very nicely built. A cheeky smile found its way to an unorthodox attractive face, crowned by short brown hair and the shades that had hidden the archer's eyes were removed. "Long time no see big meanie… I really wondered if I hadn't dreamed you up when I was a kid but here you are again."

The prince did recognize those blue eyes, though they had lost most of their big roundness. "Clinton?"

Obviously he had been gone for much longer than he expected in the first place as it covered the time of his human betrothed to grow from a child into a man. An aesthetically pleasing young man, all sharp angles and chiseled muscle showing through the black training garbs he wore. And he seemed to be a skilled warrior, judging from the distance he shot and his marksmanship - even through Thor's interference the arrow had still hit the bullseye. A wise thing to do in order to gain the respect of Asgard's people. The warrior found himself intrigued.

The brunette snorted and sheathed his bow, coming closer. "Geez please call me Clint, the only one calling me Clinton is my mum and then I'm in deep shit trouble."

He stopped in front of the god, one head or more smaller than his counterpart but holding himself in a strong, regal way. For a moment he seemed to fiddle with what to do or say before he placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "It's nice to see you again. We were… worried something happened to you as we received no information from Asgard aside from you being in battle."

The mortal seemed a little nervous, maybe embarrassed for the unnecessary concern but Thor appreciated the gesture. His death would have freed the younger from his duty of marriage but Clint did seem genuinely interested in his well-being, his words and eyes lacking any malice. It was surprisingly easy to look into those blue orbs. Thor needed to remind himself not to get lost in them, instead acknowledging he had listened. "I am grateful for your kindness, as I had no intention of troubling you with my disappearance. I'll ensure to arrange that vital information shall be delivered to you as well."

Clint smiled at his words, maybe a tad too amused. "Oh wow Tony was right - this really is Shakespeare in the park…"

Noticing the questioning look on his fiancee's face he quickly added "not that I'd mind! Let's go inside. I want to hear all your stories of the other worlds you visited!"

Thor's shoulder received a measured squeeze before the archers hand was removed and he lead him towards the house. He appreciated the strength in those fingers, wondering what else it could come useful in, while following with an easy smile. "Aye, I shall brighten your mood with my tales but beware, there are thousands of them."

Both of them fell into an easy rhythm, enjoying their company while it lasted. The god found himself wondering after some time if the norns had their hands in these strings of fate as well, falling more for this mortal that was intended to become his consort by each passing day.

Maybe he might not have to look for someone new after all but for an golden apple once the time had come. It was too early to determine it yet so he did, what he had always done.

Thor waited and made the best out of what he got.


End file.
